bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 6/Balance changes
This is a list of balance changes throughout the game history. Version 2.0.0 See also this NK forum of Version 2.0. Dart Monkey x/4/x Dart Monkeys can now be affected by Super Monkey Fan Club. Tack Shooter Ring of Fire and Inferno Ring now can pop Purple Bloons if the tower is in the range of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. Boomerang Thrower MOAB Press' special boomerangs no longer has infinite range. MOAB Domination price increased ($50000 → $75000). MOAB Domination deals more damage with faster attacks, and still retains its infinite range of the special boomerangs. Perma Charge deals much more damage. Ice Monkey Ice Monkey base pierce increased (30 → 40). Ice Shards pierce increased (TBA → TBA). Arctic Wind main attack pierce increased (30 → 100). Cryo Cannon pierce increased (20 → 100). Snowstorm freeze duration increased (5 seconds → TBA). Absolute Zero base pierce increased (30 → 300) and base freeze duration greatly increased (TBA seconds → TBA). Absolute Zero ability freeze duration greatly increased to non-MOAB-Class bloons. (TBA seconds → TBA seconds) Absolute Zero ability slow-down duration reduced to MOAB-Class Bloons. (TBA seconds → TBA seconds) Icicle Impale no longer pops Lead without Metal Freeze. Glue Gunner Super Glue now has more pierce (5 → 6). Glue Storm lasts longer (TBA seconds → 10), adds extra slow, and has a shorter cooldown (TBA seconds → 30). Sniper Monkey Elite Sniper now increases attack speed of all snipers by 30%. Elite Defender base fire rate increased (TBA → TBA). Monkey Sub Monkey Sub darts now always home even without Advanced Intel. Ballistic Missile now can target Camo Bloons from Advanced Intel. Bloontonium Reactor pierce increased (30 → 70). Energizer pierce increased (30 → 1000). Energizer now decreases ability cooldown to all towers on screen by 20%, along with a 50% ability cooldown reduction to any water towers within radius. First Strike Ability price decreased ($20,000 → $13,000). Ballistic Missile will no longer hit the sub if its original target was destroyed Monkey Buccaneer Aircraft Carrier has more pierce (TBA → TBA). Carrier Flagship now allows towers placed on top to ignore blocking objects. Heli-Pilot Apache Prime now moves faster. Duplicated towers glitch from Support Chinook's Tower-Moving Ability will no longer work. Wizard Monkey Wall of Fire no longer has infinite pierce. Instead, it has 100 pierce. Multiple Wizard Lord Phoenix upgrades can no longer be exploited through activated Wizard Lord Phoenix ability. Arcane Mastery now adds more pierce (+4 pierce, so 6 without Intense Magic and 11 with Intense Magic). Archmage adds more pierce (another +4 pierce or +8 including Arcane Mastery so 10 without Intense Magic and 15 with Intense Magic). Wizard Lord Phoenix projectile speed greatly increased. Wizard Lord Phoenix now shoots 8 projectiles Soulbind has been replaced with Prince of Darkness. Ninja Monkey Sabotage Supply Lines price increased ($4000 → $5000). Alchemist Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Obyn's Totems (as they don't attack, only slow). Acidic Mixture Dip allows affected towers to damage DDTs. Monkey Farmer is able to be affected by range boosts, such as from Monkey Village. Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew upgrades will now target Primary Expertise. Druid Jungle's Bounty now produces much more cash with a larger range ($150 per banana farm with an automatic $200 if no farms are present). Banana Farm Banana Research Facility price decreased ($22,000 → $19,000). Monkey Bank price increased ($2,800 → $3,200). Marketplace price increased ($2,600 → $2,900). Spike Factory Perma-Spike price increased ($22,000 → $25,000) and now attacks slower (TBA → TBA). Obyn Greenfoot Obyn's Brambles ability has more base pierce (20 → 50, 30 → 100, 100 → 500). Obyn's Brambles ability now gains more pierce as he reaches higher levels. Striker Jones Overall fire rate increased. Concussive Shell ability cooldown decreased (TBA seconds → 15). Others Glue Trap has more pierce (100 --> 300) Camo Trap has more pierce (100 --> 500) Glue Trap costs more ( 25 --> 50) Camo Trap costs more ( TBA → TBA) Category:Bloons TD 6